Commentary
This article could use some fixing up. Please edit carefully and make and proper changes. Thanks! This is a list of things the commentators may say during gameplay. "و الهاتريك يا حبييبيي" Goal Quotes: GOAL QUOTES: * "Stunning goal here, as he hits the back of the net with ease!" * "His teammates join him to start the celebrations. Great goal!" * "Starting from the beginning it's a equalizer. VOLLEY QUOTES: * Well it came at an awkward height, but he did connect well, and timed the volley to perfection" * "Now that really was a great volley" EQUALIZING GOAL QUOTES: * He's put them back into it!" * There's a look of confidence about the team now as they draw level" * "Great work from the team to get back into the match" Offside Quotes. Logang what's popin * "And he's well offside" * "Good work by the defense, just offside" * "Player's not happy with that decision, but he did seem to stray slightly offside." * "Referee calls play back for an offside" * "I don't know why the assistant had trouble raising his flag he was clrearly offside" Onside Quotes. HACKED BY A NEPALI GUY * "The defenders are looking at the assistant, but the flag stays down!" * "And he's stayed onside!" * "That was close" Shooting quotes FROM DISTANCE: * "Well he's a long way out" * "Long ranger" * "Has a crack from distance!" * "He has a go!" * "Tries his luck!" * "Tries his luck from the distance!" * "That's an optimistic effort" CLOSE SHOT: * "Here's (player's name)!" * "this great player is the best!'' * "Has a dig." * "It's (Player's name)!" * "Don't mess with this great player * "(Player's Name)" HEADER: * ''Oh he tries a header!" * "Off his head" Goalie save/collection * "(Goalie's name) collects". * "(Goalie's name) saves." * "Great save by (keeper's name)" * "Oh and it's saved by (keeper's name." * "Another great save by (keeper's name)" * "Great save by (keeper's name), I think it was going in!" * "Aww, fantastic reflex save by (keeper's name)!" * "Easy for the goalkeeper there!" * "Confident catch by the goalie" * "(Goalie's name), unbelievable save!" * "(Goalie's name), with Another brilliant save!" * "He must have seen it very late wonderful save!" * "And he has forced the goalkeeper into an excellent save!" * "Keeper got a good hands behind that" * "That's confident goalkeeping there" * "Let's look at that wonderful save again!" Missed Goals NEAR MISS: * "Ooh what a mess * "I'm not sure (keeper's name) had that one" * "You know I thought that was going in and I think half the crowd did as well!" * "Ooh he tried his best * "You'd expect a player of his talent, to at least hit the target" * "Ooh that's just off target!" * "Close, but not close enough"I am a lose * "Did well to engineer his shot, unlucky not to score" * "He almost started celebrating so unlucky" * "Just needed a bit more composure to get that shot on target" * "Keeper, really glad to see that one go over. I'm not sure he would've got to that!" * "Few inches lower and it would have been in" BIG MISS: * "(player's name) Should have done better with that one" * "Not the best effort there" * "That's well wide" * "That's well over" * "He got under that a bit too much I think" * "That's high, and won't trouble the keeper." * "Oh he's put it into row Z" * "He won't want us to show him a replay of that one" * "He should have been on target!" Kicks GOAL KICK: * "Easy decision then, it's a goal kick." * "That will be a goal kick" * "And just a goal kick." * "Referee points for a goal kick" CORNER KICK: * "Manager signals his centre-backs, to get forward for the corner" * "Well there's some pushing going on inside the box" * "Let's see what comes of this then" * "Into the danger zone" * "Into the danger area" * "Whipped in with pace!" Tackles * "Good challenge!" * "(player's name) with A Great challenge" * "Superb challenge" * "Great tackle!" * "Cleanly" * "He takes the ball cleanly!" * "Strong challenge there!" (only if it is barely legal) * "Good stuff he reads the game so well" * "Ooh he steps up to steal the ball!" * "Defender regains possession, and now they'll try and break" * "(Player's name) with the tackle" * "And he's given possession away, in a dangerous place!" * "That's a dangerous area to lose the ball" Foul Quotes FOUL WITHOUT CARD: * "That's a reckless challenge" * "That's a pointless challenge" * "That's a bit cynical really. It's going to be a free kick" * "Referee calls play back, for the earlier foul" * "Referee tried to play the advantage there" * "That's a rash challenge there" * "Oh he lost his head there a bit, bad challenge" * "Free kick then" * "That's a foul!" * "And a very badly timed challenge" * "Dangerous tackle!" FOUL WITH YELLOW CARD: * "That will be a booking, yellow card" * "Yellow card no arguments there from the player" * "Yellow card, he'll need to be careful now!" * "Let see red or yellow" * "Well its the first card of the match and it's yellow" * "First card of the match, first of many I expect" RED CARD: * "Straight red he's off!" * "It's a red card an early bath for him" * "Silly challenge, he fully deserves to be sent off" * "It's his second yellow , he's off! PENALTY SHOT: * ''(player's name) tackled (player's Name), and the referee points at the spot its a penalty!" * "It's a penalty!" Advantage Quotes * Advantage played by the referee" * "Referee keeps the game flowing" * "There was a foul, but the referee has allowed play to continue" Weather Quotes * "Rather cold out here tonight, let's hope the pitch doesn't affect the game too drastically." * "Conditions could well be the enemy of skill." * "Sun's out, let's hope the game is as good as the weather" * "Sun is out and the football is reflecting that" * "Could be quite slippery out there" * "Not the best conditions to be honest" * "Snow is still coming down here" * "As you can see it's rather wet out here today, let's hope the pitch doesn't affect the game too much." Other Quotes * "No cards yet from the referee today" * "Good, clean game so far" * "Referee very much in control of this game and he hasn't had to show a card" * "Well ahead now, and this should be a win for them" * "Well you have to say there's not much chance of a comeback here now" * "Close lead, can they hold on till full time" * "Fourth official signals (Number between 1-6) minutes of stoppage time" * "Nice pass" * "They can score 10 (more than 5 goals in half time)" * "Few Ole's from the crowd there" * "Looks like the goalkeeper fancies himself as an outfield player!" * "Manager will be pleased with passing like this" * "A few changes at the break, let's see what difference they make, and off we go" * "Let's see if the opposition can come up with something special. They have a mountain to climb, but there are still 45 minutes, and anything can happen * "Great patience here" * "Oh (player's name) is injured" * "It's just one after the other, for this team the manager will be ecstatic" * "Well you have to say there's not much chance of a comeback here now, and it seems all over" * "Good possession" * "They're in cruise control now, and this should be the win for them" * "And we're off, this should be an entertaining game" * "He looks hurt down there, and in some pain" * "Always sad to see a player go off injured, hope he recovers soon"